Talk:Hydra (Hydra Queen's) (Earth-616)
Do we really need a separate pages for this? Do we also need a separate page for the blue AIM group that briefly existed? It's not like their purpose is really any different than the main Hydra group. And I don't remember it being stated that they AREN'T just an offshoot. --GrnMarvl14 01:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :"We will not be like the Hydra of old... We will not stir chaos and destruction for no purpose... Because we are right, and they are wrong" Summarising: Hydra Queen says this is a new Hydra with no connection with the "old" one... they are a whole new team trying to make what "they" couldn't do. They are a ALL-NEW ALL-DARK NEW HYDRA... Got it? :ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 01:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::But is she talking about the old team as headed by Viper/Madame Hydra, or the original incarnation headed by Strucker? Basically, is she forming a new Hydra, or taking the existing Hydra in a new direction? The problem is that it's never clarified whether this is separate from Viper/Madame Hydra's team, or if it replaces it (since we don't know where this storyline takes place in regards to the New Avengers/Avengers storyline). Is this a faction, an offshoot, or a completely new thing? ::--GrnMarvl14 01:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Completely new thing... She wants to make her own Hydra, even in Captain America #6 she talk with Baron Zemo that they tried to invite Madame Hydra and Gorgon... but "thos two have a different agenda" and that she "absorbed most of their ranks"... the old Hydra is part of H.A.M.M.E.R. now :::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 02:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::But if she absorbed most of their ranks, then doesn't that make THIS Hydra the main Hydra, and the other an offshoot/subset of HAMMER? Why make an entirely new page for a group that's essentially serving the main purpose and sharing in an origin, but having a slightly different history? It would be like having a separate page for the post-Krakoa X-Men, or the post-HoM X-Men. ::::--GrnMarvl14 02:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::She could be the new Hydra, but not the original... And the origin isn't exactly the same, differs from Ancient Egypt to Century XXI... So now there are two Hydras, one lead by Viper (with Gorgon) who is allied with H.A.M.M.E.R. and the other who has a new leader, some new members and new vision. They are a new team. ::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 02:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hello! Is anybody there? Will you take out the deletion notice? :::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 19:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We are still discussing it. No one is taking any action on it yet, either to delete it or to keep it. ::::::Artful Dodger 04:41, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::OK :::::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 17:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Your point isn't really valid, because we still don't know the context of her statement in regards to Viper's team (she may have tried to invite them, but is it because they were leading their own Hydra, or because they were involved elsewhere, not with Hydra?). And even the new team would share the history of the old team because it's still an international terrorist organization chiefly opposed by Captain America. Really, we don't have separate pages for the two current X-Men teams, why separate pages here, especially when so much of the old Hydra influences the current one? She may WANT a new team, but it's little more than the normal hubris villains use. If the purpose, origin, and motive are all the same...it's just a new incarnation of the same team. It's the same as AIM with or without MODOK (again, the blue AIM). Or the various Secret Empires. Heck, we don't even have pages for the separate Brotherhoods of Evil Mutants, despite many of them sharing NOTHING in common aside from being opposed by the X-Men. Or the Masters of Evil. By putting this on the same page as the other Hydra, we actually make things easier for people by allowing them to see this incarnation (whether it's an offshoot or a "reboot") in relation to the overall history of Hydra, as we've done with every other Hydra offshoot, of which there have been several. :--GrnMarvl14 22:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::All images and info in this page where moved to Hydra (Earth-616), you can delete. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 23:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC)